New Life
by StakeTheHeart
Summary: I was never truly happy. It was always temporary. I've hated almost everything and anyone I met. Nothing changed until she saved me from my self-destruction and showed me what life truly had to offer. Because of her, I've found who I wanted to live for, and it wasn't me. I hope she knows how grateful I am to her for giving me that second chance. I won't let it go to waste.
1. Bring Night

**Time to try something new. While I was working on OTS this came to me. I've watched True Blood since the beginning. I love it, and wanted to do something for it but never thought of anything until now, naturally mixing what I don't know with what I do to make it easier. I wasn't really happy with the ending of the show, but that's besides the point. This takes place around the time Willa trades information for her freedom from Eric and leaves, through wherever she goes until she comes back for Sookie's family gathering, and then after that. So basically, this takes place after the show. I liked Willa, and figured that if I was going to try out something I haven't done I might as well start with a character I liked plus one that isn't as well known as the others so I don't mess them up too bad if I fail. I'm still unsure if my portrayal of her is any good, but, I tried. Fair warning, I've challenged myself once again, this time to write short chapters. It may be a little disappointing considering you're all used to my long chapters and One Shots, but don't worry, because I plan on updating every other day to combat that. You're welcome. For anyone who hasn't watched True Blood, well, you can still enjoy this anyway, I'm sure. Watching the show really only helps with knowing the characters and terms used. The story line of the show is barely touched upon. Other than that, you're good. As always, music helps me write so I played around with lyrics that loosely tie in with each chapter. Heck, even the title is a named after a song by _Depeche Mode_. Ok, I think I've talked enough. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Bring night, bring the night on_

_Bring a little bit of dance, bring a little bit of song, yeah_

_Bring night, bring the night on_

_I'm not sure I can wait and this day has felt so long, yeah_

_Bring night, bring the night on_

_The music cuts into me and I know it can't be wrong, yeah_

_Bring night, bring the night on_

_'Cuz all that we are after is a little bit of fun, yeah_

,~V~,

I really wish I didn't drink so damn much after the show. My band and I had been traveling the past three months now. We're halfway through the US heading towards the east coast where we'll end the tour in New York. Currently I was who-the-fuck knew where after a great concert and the following after party. I teetered on unbalanced feet and leaned against our bus, trying to clear my vision. I wondered briefly if I should have checked in with my band before wandering off but I'd only be in the bus if they decided to go looking for me. So, with a sloppy shrug, I hauled myself inside and flopped down on my favorite couch. I was aware that it was almost morning. We had rocked all day and partied all night, as we usually did. I was fucking tired and I needed to sleep. I let out a pitiful groan, already hating the hangover I knew I would have the next day, and then let myself spiral into a restless sleep. My dreams were a blur and I jolted awake a long time later than I was expecting. I must have really hit the booze hard because it was already getting dark when I looked out the tinted tour bus windows. I ran a hand over my face and dragged myself to the cabinet to grab some painkillers and a bottle of water. As I popped the pills in my mouth and took a swig of water I thought back to the sound that woke me up. It sounded like-

"Holy shit!" I cursed out loud when my thoughts were interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream that seemed to echo followed by highly entertained raucous laughter. Yeah, that sounded like the scream that woke me up. The laughter was new though. I chugged the rest of the water, tossed the bottle aside, and made sure I still had my scissors hidden in an inside pocket of my leather jacket. I pushed off the counter I was leaning on and jumped out of the bus. The grand house, owned by some rich dude who offered it to us so that we, along with our fans, could party, was dead silent now. I had a hard time believing everyone went home so fast. They were most likely passed out everywhere. I carefully made my way through the discarded trash, cans, and bottles then up to the front door, which was open. I entered and looked around, my eyes adjusting slowly. I walked through the large entrance room to the living room and froze when several bodies came into my vision. I was thankful for the dim and flickering lights because from what I could see it looked like a slaughter house. My heart rate skyrocketed as I took a step back but I froze in place when my eyes caught sight of the backyard through the sliding glass door. I ran over and shoved it open then skid to a stop to see more dead bodies scattered throughout the yard.

"What the fuck," I whispered, gritting my teeth and gripping my scissors tightly. There were more bodies outside, some floating in the pool and coloring the water red. I almost screamed when I saw my band mates splayed out in the grass. My breathing was heavily by now and I was wired enough to run for the bus. Hopefully that meant safety. I ran out the side gate and turned left but skid over gravel to a stop when three pairs of predatory eyes caught sight of me. They were hunched over a torn body and blood dripped from their faces. The safety of the bus sat behind them. Oh shit. Fuck, fuck, fuck! I ran for it, tripping around the corner of the house, planning to run around the long way to get to the bus. Soon I was passing two cars which housed some of the surviving victims of the slaughter. They were injured and hid between the cars but they called to me when I passed by.

"Get the fuck out of here dumbasses!" I yelled back at them before continuing to run. I cringed when their pleas turned into screams. I pushed myself faster even though I was starting to slow down. I could hear it behind me. It could move faster than that if it really wanted to but it was playing with me. They had been around long enough for me to know what they could and couldn't do, what made them flourish and what killed them for good. I had to admit I had a certain interest in them but I wasn't about to go making friends with them either like most of the world was trying to do. They think they'll all stop hunting with the help of New Blood but I knew that was a load of shit. They were made to hunt, to kill, to consume. And here was a pack that did just that. Synthetic blood wasn't as fun as the thrill of the chase. I was human and I understood that. I gasped out a relieved breath when I saw the bus. I put on the brakes at the last minute and ended up colliding with the door but I soon had a hold of the handle. I moved to yank it open when a force collided into me. I hit the ground hard, landing on my back. Constricting cold hands threaded into my hair and yanked so that my throat was exposed.

"You're almost as pale as us little beauty," the vampire taunted. His fangs slid out with a growl and then they were buried in my neck. I cried out at the pain and frantically tried to think of a way to escape before I was drained dry when I remembered my scissors. They were specially made in case I ever ran into a situation like this. I jammed them deep in the vampire's side and smoke rose from the burning flesh and into the air. He screamed and reared back so I took advantage and kicked him off me. I scrambled over the loose graveled ground until I was on my feet again. I hastily ran straight to the wooden fence where I had made note of a cracked panel the night before. I always made sure I was prepared. It wasn't my first fight for survival after all. I pocketed my scissors and reached out to grab the panel when fangs met my shoulder and tore. I bit my tongue in shock and pain but latched onto the panel, smashing my foot into it so that I could wrench it free.

I elbowed my attacker in the gut to buy myself some time. It released me with a snarl and I spun around to smack it upside the head with the flat side then nail it in the chest. God I hated what came next. It exploded on the spot, sending a splatter of blood in all directions. I stood there panting heavily before forcing my legs to take me to the bus. I almost made it too but I must have lost too much blood by now because I was having a hard time doing anything besides closing my eyes. Everything was getting dark and my body started to shut down. I dropped the wooden panel then I was suddenly on my knees. My vision was swimming, but before I collapsed I saw a slender silhouette approach me. I tried to put on a threatening expression but I was spent and I was sure I didn't look like much of a threat. I fell over onto the rocky ground and let my ragged breath blow dust and dirt away from my face.

"They're gone. Let me help you," a soft female voice spoke to me. I only managed a groan in return. Gentle hands pushed me over so that I was looking into a blurred out face. Somehow I knew the expression was sympathetic.

"L-leave me alone…Go away," I spat out laboriously. A chuckle weaved through the air.

"You aren't helping yourself with an attitude like that, rock star," she responded, a hand holding my chin to turn my head this way and that, probably assessing the damage. I weakly smacked at her hand and she complied, removing it.

"H-how…?" I tried to ask.

"How do I know who you are? Please, I may be a vampire but I still keep up with human things too," she replied. At the word vampire I got my second wind. I scurried to push away from her but the shifting ground under me made it hard. I cut up my hands and fell back flat on the ground, wasting the rest of my energy on nothing. I sucked in a pained breath and squeezed my eyes closed.

"Hey, calm down. If I wanted to kill you I would have already," she stated, moving so that she was leaning over me again. I whimpered at the pain my body was in and opened my eyes to try and focus on her. Her pale face, soft hazel gaze, and slight smile all translated a compassionate and caring disposition. She didn't look dangerous at all, but what the fuck did I know?

"Y-you're a…" I began, but she finished.

"A vampire. Yes, but not like the ones that killed these people and attacked you. I want to help. Will you let me?" she explained. My vision began shitting out on me again so I nodded, gritting my teeth at the pain that simple movement caused. She reached out and gathered me in her arms, supporting my head with a hand behind it. The other brushed aside my hair. A finger traced around the bite already at my neck then moved my shirt and jacket collar aside to examine the other bite at my shoulder, a strange look burning in her eyes. Then, her fangs were out and I was sure I would be done for. I closed my eyes just as she bit into me. I grabbed at her tightly and tried to stay conscious but I was quickly blacking out. When my hands lost strength to fall slack at my sides and my mind was trying too hard to stay alert, she pulled back and bit into her own wrist.

"Here. Drink," she insisted. I turned away when she brought her bloody arm to my lips.

"Let me save you," she whispered, her voice alone coaxing me to accept her offer. I eventually opened my mouth and she brought the wound to my lips. The taste hit me hard and I wanted to pull away but she kept it pressed to my mouth so that I was forced to consume a fair bit. When she deemed it enough she pulled away. My eyes slid shut but I was aware of being picked up and held in her arms. I fell in and out of consciousness but I knew she was taking me somewhere. Eventually I was set down on grass while I listened to her shift something around. The smell of dirt and soil permeated the air and then she was picking me up again. She laid me down in dirt this time and then sat next to me.

"What am I doing? Ugh, I can't really be considering this am I?" she spoke to no one. I doubted she was talking to me. Hopefully not, because in my state, I already forgot what she said. I was so fucking tired. By the time I started slipping away I thought I felt something gritty and heavy fall over my legs. I couldn't really tell what it was because I finally surrendered and fell under.

,~TB~,


	2. Soon We'll Be Found

_Well, it's been rough but we'll be just fine_

_We'll work it out, yeah, we'll survive_

_You mustn't let a few bad times dictate_

_So come along, it won't be long 'til we return happy_

_Shut your eyes, there are no lies in this world we call sleep_

_Let's desert this day of hurt, tomorrow we'll be free_

,~V~,

A jolt of what I could only describe as energy shot through my veins. My mind was suddenly more than on, it was racing. I flailed under what I sensed to be dirt so I began breaking myself free of it. Movement next to me told me I had company. As soon as I reached the surface I snarled and pounced on the one responsible for the fucked up wake up call. She shoved me back but I tackled her again until we were struggling in the freshly turned dirt we had arisen from.

"What the fuck did you do to me?!" I yelled in her face.

"I turned you," she answered, eyes hard and mouth held in a firm line.

"What? You bitch!" I screamed, my jaw aching until I felt them, fangs sliding forth to maim and tear. I snapped at her but she threw me off and then held me down.

"Cool it, rock star. Relax," she soothed me. I didn't want to admit it but it was working.

"Don't let it overrun you. I know, it's a rush, but don't go feral on me. Take a moment and you'll be able to focus," she instructed. I relaxed under her strong grip and did as she said. I didn't have to breathe anymore but I still took calming breaths. All it served to do was inform me of my surroundings. Scents of all kinds entered my nose, my ears picked up the slightest noises far off and up close, and when I opened my eyes everything looked so detailed. I focused my gaze on her, seeing her clearly for the first time. Fuck, she was good looking.

"Are you fine now?" she questioned. I nodded and she let me go to stand. I pushed myself up and brushed some dirt off me absentmindedly as I glanced around.

"Where are we?" I asked her.

"Some park or other. I couldn't be too picky seeing as you didn't have much time," she answered. I raised a hand to touch my neck and then drifted onto my shoulder. I could smell blood but there weren't any wounds.

"This is what you call saving me?" I inquired, my voice hanging dangerously low. I glared at her and she stared back with mixed emotions running across her face.

"I never would have wanted to turn anyone. I planned never to do it actually. But you were just…there, and I'm tired of seeing both humans and vampires suffer over the conflict between us," she explained, her eyes averted. I grunted and my hands clenched before I began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Away. I'll keep walking until the sun comes up if I have to," I answered.

"Stop! Dammit. As your maker I command you to stop!" she yelled at me. My body tensed and I stumbled to a halt. No matter how hard I tried to deny the pull I couldn't move. She walked over to me and grabbed me by the chin.

"Don't make me order you around. My maker did it to me but I don't want to do it to you. I want us to have an understanding. You're my progeny and I want you to be free to do what you want to a certain extent. That includes no running off," she told me. I nodded and she took a step back. The strange force on my body relaxed and I rolled my shoulders.

"What the fuck was that anyway?" I questioned.

"I'm your maker so you must listen to me," she replied evenly.

"And if I don't want to?" I challenged, getting in her face. She remained calm.

"You have no choice," she responded. I shoved her away and then advanced to do it again.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just kill myself the next time I get a chance?" I threatened.

"Your life isn't over. A new one has just begun. I'll be there to guide you and do what my maker failed to do for me, teach me what it is to be undead," she stated, reaching out to grip my arm. I resisted the urge to yank away from her and frowned.

"Give me a run down and I'll be fine," I continued, unwilling to accept what was happening.

"No. Two out of three newborn vampires die within a year without proper guidance from their makers. I was lucky to have friends. You'll be on your own. Please, just let me teach you," she implored, her soft voice practically music to my ears. I realized I couldn't turn her away.

"Fine, but I'll feel better if I knew your name," I muttered, glancing at her before looking away, arms crossed.

"Willa Burrell," she introduced.

"Jade West," I replied, glancing at her again but not giving her any more of my attention.

"You're a stubborn one. Leave it to me to pick a pain in the ass," she taunted. I bristled but didn't take the bait. I only glared at her.

"Hmm, but you have a degree of control and you're perceptive," she analyzed. I opened my mouth to stop her little examination when a smell unlike any other took all of my attention. I sniffed at the air and groaned longingly.

"You smell the humans too? Their blood calls to you, but don't be stupid. I'll glamour one for you while you wait here," she told me. I whined my displeasure but did as I was told. I didn't want her forcing me to listen again. She suddenly took off and was gone.

"Vampire speed. I have to admit I can't wait to try that," I mumbled to myself. I didn't have to wait long before she came back, towing a human behind her.

"We got ourselves a donor," she announced with a smile I came to like more and more. The guy she held by the bicep looked me up and down but a pointed glare from me discouraged him.

"Y-you're-" he tried to say, but Willa cut him off.

"Yes, we know. Now hold out your arm," she told him, her voice like liquid as she gazed at him. He nodded and mechanically held out his right arm.

"You have to teach me that," I said.

"All that and more. And you wanted to run away," she teased. I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"Whatever," I sneered. I stepped forward and grabbed his wrist in my left hand while my right held under his bicep. The minute I leaned closer to his arm I could smell the rich blood flowing just beneath his skin. My fangs slid out and I didn't waste any more time digging them into his forearm. He flinched slightly in my hold which tightened a little. I drank in the warm liquid eagerly until I was pushed away, a hand on my stomach. When I tried to advance Willa shoved me further.

"Enough," she sternly commanded. I was breathing heavily and my eyes focused on the blood leaking from his arm. All I wanted was to have more.

"Hey," Willa called to me sharply. I shook my head and looked at her.

"Reel it in," she told me before stepping up to take some from him as well. When she was finished she looked into his eyes.

"Go straight home and clean yourself up. If anyone asks, you don't remember anything that happened here tonight," she stated, persuasive. I watched her with an interested smirk. The guy nodded and walked away.

"There. Feel better?" she asked me. I nodded and she returned it.

"Let's find some shelter before the sun comes up," she commented while looking up at the almost starless sky.

"Can't we backtrack to my tour bus? It's practically a mobile home. The windows are bullet proof and tinted," I suggested.

"I don't want attention drawn to us. That bus just screams rock band. And who the hell would drive during sunlight hours? I don't want to be stuck in the open like that unless we constantly stay on the move," she dismissed.

"Then by all means lead the way," I said with a grand gesture of my hand. She frowned at me but began walking. We ended up fighting over where we would stay during the day, if we were going to find some new clothes or at least wash the ones we wore. I attempted to get her to let me feed off humans more than New Blood but she denied me permission. I made sure to complain the whole way. Yeah, it was stupid and juvenile, but I had to test her patience. It was a way for me to get an idea of the kind of…person, she was. I did it to everyone. By the time we were safely hidden in shelter from the daylight I felt I knew Willa Burrell. She had the patience of a saint and only snapped back when it was worth it. She chose her battles, which showed her intelligence. She was a peaceful person who didn't enjoy violence but also didn't hesitate to fight when the moment called for it. I thought back to the pack of vampires that tried to bully me for being newly created.

I killed one as a warning not to mess with me and Willa killed another that tried to attack me. The others wisely left us alone. She was protective of me and explained that she had only been a vampire barely a year, but as a human she never hated vampires and wanted to help them. It brought her to where she was today. I was beginning to believe that I was pretty lucky to get a maker like Willa compared to the other douchebag vampires out there. Speaking of which, Willa's own maker, who she was now free of, sounded like a fucking asshole. So, I guess it wasn't all bad. I grumbled irritably under my breath after finishing off another bottle of New Blood. I craved fresh blood but I caught on that Willa would reward me after a week if I behaved so I stopped whining over drinking the synthetic blood. My maker took a seat next to me at our spot in a seedy bar and chuckled at my permanent scowl.

"Cheers to my cranky newborn," she said, holding her own bottle up. I picked up the third one I ordered and clinked it to hers before we both chugged it. When we were done we headed out and back on the road again. Willa promised we would visit New York since that was where I had been heading. After that was a mystery to me. We decided to travel on foot with occasional vehicle transportation. Our speed made it effortless to get from one place to another without much use from that. I missed my old life, but with days passing into weeks, and weeks passing into months, and months into a year, I didn't really mind anymore. I embraced my new life and planned to make the most of it. In a way, I felt a sense of freedom that I never had before.

,~TB~,


	3. Slow Down

_Slow down, just breathe_

_All we have is all we need_

_Tomorrow holds no promises_

_Except the ones we've made_

_We'll go far with hearts like ours_

_Till then we've got today_

,~V~,

I laid out on the bed of our hotel, lazily watching the TV. Nothing good was on but it wasn't like I had a huge variety to choose from besides news programs. I heaved a sigh and wondered when Willa would be back. She said she needed some down time and I agreed. Something was on her mind but I couldn't tell what it was. She would get moody sometimes and then her ability to brush off anything and everything I said disappeared and she snapped at me which made me snap back and then we were fighting. The fierce way she'd yell at me and the tension in the air always excited me. But that was just me in general. I loved a good fight and often got in many back when I was still human. In all my twenty three years of life I decided that bar fights were the best. Willa, being around twenty five and sheltered from daddy dearest, never understood that. She didn't get it even after I continued to get in bar fights. The only difference now was I had to take it easy on the humans while I let loose on fellow vampires.

It usually happened at mostly vampire bars though, since I knew she wouldn't want humans killed on accident should I get carried away. Although, I had to also be wary of older vampires that could tear me to pieces. Willa wouldn't be able to do a damn thing about it. Even then it was still fun. I liked to fight and the higher the danger, while reckless, was still worth the thrill. It was primal and exciting and I wanted Willa to feel it too, but she didn't. She didn't see fun in violence no matter which angle she looked at it. She wasn't any fun, but it was enough that she bailed me out when I need it. That was all I could ask for. I let out a huff and closed my eyes to relax when the door flew open. I sat up quickly, baring my teeth, but it was just Willa. She looked pissed and completely stressed out. She slammed the door shut and then stomped over to the other side of the room to start getting dressed. She only managed to take off her shoes, socks, and shirt before she screamed and chucked a shoe which embedded in the wall over my head.

"Fuck, give me a crater for a face why don't you. What's stuck up your ass?" I asked her, sliding to the edge of the bed and then standing to confront her.

"I'm not going back there," she whispered tersely, more to herself than to me.

"What?" I questioned with a quirk of my eyebrow. Her eyes flicked up to find mine and struck me with intense frustration. I had never seen her like that. It was hot but unfortunately I was starting to get concerned.

"Are you ok?" I asked her carefully, dropping some of my abrasive tone and reaching out to put a hand on her shoulder. She sighed, a bit despondent.

"Stop me," she muttered, closing her eyes. I tilted my head in confusion.

"Stop you? From what?" I wondered. Suddenly, her hands had a hold of my shirt and she was roughly yanking me into her. My own hands gripped at her shoulders and I froze. The energy she was giving off gave me mixed signals. Was she angry or…no. Really? Was that sexual frustration? That plus anger and it was no wonder she was bent out of shape.

"Willa, what-" I tried to say when her mouth was suddenly on mine. She swallowed my words and I had no choice but to bend to her will. Just as quick as it started it stopped and she was shoving me away.

"Fuck. I'm sorry," she apologized, her eyes wide.

"Hey, no problem. You haven't done anything wrong. As long as you won't regret this, then I'll be happy to do what I can to help you," I told her, my finger tracing her collarbone. I might as well get my kicks while I could. Why not with someone I was comfortable with? We could help each other out. She looked into my eyes again. That tense frustration was still there but hesitancy held it at bay. I hadn't had any action in so long I decided to get the ball rolling. If she showed some interest it should just take a small push to get her going. Plus, she looked like she needed it. It was the best way to unwind after all. I stepped closer and kissed along her jaw then down her throat while my hands drifted over her body and down to her jeans. My fingers swiftly unbuttoned them just as my tongue graced her skin. She groaned and tilted her head back.

"It's my turn to tell you to just relax and go with it. Maybe afterwards we can talk," I proposed, stopping to whisper in her ear. She nodded, voice lost. I kissed her ear and then gripped her hands by the wrist to direct them onto my stomach. I pressed her hands flat and then slid them down then back up under my shirt so that her hands met bare skin. I left them there to do as she pleased and went back to pushing at her pants while nuzzling and kissing her neck. I felt her hands twitch before they ran over my skin. I let out a breath and my smirk grew when they caressed my sides before slipping out. I pulled away slightly to question her with my eyes but she slammed her lips on mine and her hands came alive. She tore open my button up, sending the buttons flying, and then tore open my pants. Her lips collided with mine over and over, her tongue making brief appearances. She pushed off my ruined shirt and then gripped my shoulders to push me back towards the bed. At the last minute I switched us around so that I had her pinned to the bed. She shoved at my pants so I kicked them off. I then yanked off hers and pressed my hand roughly between her legs. She growled and her hips rose.

"Please," she begged. I unclasped her bra and threw it aside then leaned down to suck on the newly exposed flesh. She squirmed under me and moaned. I pulled back with a deep groan of my own and felt my fangs descend. Hers were out too when I looked down at her. I kissed her hard and began rocking into her. Our lips parted so she could moan loudly and I went back to her chest before kissing down her torso to her hip. I held my left arm under her arching back while I laid next to her. My right hand skimmed down over her thigh before coming back up to pull off her panties. I leaned in to kiss her navel and her right hand gripped my shoulder. Her left gabbed at the sheets. I smirked before running my finger over her slowly. She tensed further, closed her eyes, and threw back her head while gritting her teeth.

"You're so tense. Relax," I husked, licking at her stomach. A breathy moan left her lips as I teased her. I stroked her a few more times before going for the sensitive bundle of nerves that immediately made her cry out. Her hips rose again but I held her down. Her constant whimpers and moans made me pant with need. I wanted to see her unravel. I slipped two fingers into her and she snarled, her nails cutting into my shoulder. My hips jerked at the pain she inflicted, a low growl leaving my mouth, but I focused on her, pumping my fingers in and out in a gradual fast pace. Her growls mixed with cries of ecstasy and her hips rocked into my hand to help take me deeper. I bit at her thigh and side a few times, and the returned pain seemed to be enough to bring her to climax. With a final cry her body went rigid and her walls held me inside her. She whimpered as she came back down and I slipped out of her the moment I could. I pushed off the bed and sat up to give her space. I stood when I spotted my shirt. I pulled it on and let it hang on me now that I couldn't button it.

"What about you?" she questioned me. I glanced at her over my shoulder and smiled a little.

"I'm good. Seeing you like that was enough. It was mostly to help you calm the fuck down anyway," I answered, walking around to collect her clothes. I set them in a pile next to her and then raided the small fridge for a can of New Blood. I took a seat on a chair by the heavily draped window and sat back drinking it while I watched her dress. I didn't return to bed until I was done. Willa didn't seem to mind. She just relaxed into the mattress, looking more at ease, and watched the news. When I finally finished I laid next to her and tucked my arms behind my head. She didn't move but eventually she spoke.

"My maker called me back. I don't know what he wants but whatever it is it can't be good, could it? I mean, I don't have to listen to him but there's a possibility it isn't as bad as I'm making it out to be," she reasoned aloud.

"So that's why you were so tense and frustrated? I sense abandonment issues," I teased. She smacked my stomach and I laughed. I looked over at her and she looked back at me, her brows creased. I smoothed a thumb over her forehead as a silent request for her to remain relaxed. She smiled and did so. I tucked my hand back in place before replying properly.

"From all that you've shared with me it doesn't seem like he would want anything from you. Maybe he just needs you to go home for another reason? Have you given anyone else a means to contact you?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"Then maybe one of them wants to see you and they asked him to call for you?" I reasoned. She thought about it before sighing.

"Fair enough. That place just brings back too much for me," she confessed.

"Don't worry. I'll be there to make it far from how it used to be. Hell, I might even offend most of your friends and we can get the hell out of there early. It wouldn't even be your fault in the slightest," I joked. I could see her holding back a smile so I nudged her until she laughed.

"Ok, fine. Next stop, Bon Temps, Louisiana," she agreed.

"Hick town here we come!" I shouted. She shushed me with a hand on my mouth. I bit her and she pulled away with a frown.

"Why are Californians so weird?" she complained after nursing her hand and smacking my shoulder this time.

"You didn't find just any old Californian. I'm from Hollywood. We're the weirdest of the weird. Believe me," I continued to joke. She laughed.

"Ok, well, we'll see which place is weirder when we get to Bon Temps. You might change your mind," she warned me. I only shrugged and got up to make sure the single window was properly blocked off. I then made sure the door was locked before jumping back in bed. I rolled over so that I faced the door with my back to Willa. Her hand pressed between my shoulder blades.

"Thank you, Jade," she muttered in the slight dark after shutting off the TV.

"Don't mention it," I replied nonchalantly. Her hand removed from my back and I felt her roll over to face the opposite way. I wondered what we had established but quickly cut myself off from too much thinking and prepared to relax instead. We had another adventure ahead of us, one that would take me to a place I had never been before. I looked forward to the idea of going somewhere new.

,~TB~,

* * *

**Jade with someone else? Gasp! No, but really, I was trying out something different. I don't like the thought of Jade with anyone but Tori (reluctant if she's with Beck) but I kinda didn't mind with Willa since it was more of a favor that was more friendly than romantic and it was a character not from _Victorious_, so I guess it didn't feel the same.**


	4. Retrace

_Never thought I'd walk on this street again._

_Standing where it all began._

_Tried to forget when I left this town,_

_But it takes me right back when I come back around._

,~V~,

We made it into town cutting it close. Willa had us take refuge under the church of all places. She knew the reverend and he had allowed her to take shelter from the sun there in the past when she had nowhere else to go. So now we were waiting it out so that she could meet up with her maker the next night. I laid sprawled out on a stored away pew while she was propped up in a broken down chair. The sound of a door opening and someone approaching had me sitting up, alert. Willa opened her eyes and looked up, unconcerned. I just shot her a look before I quickly hid myself away. I didn't care to meet any of these people.

"Willa?" a deep yet kindly male voice questioned.

"Hello Reverend Daniels," Willa greeted.

"I heard you left. What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"I did. Except that, well, I was called back for some reason," she explained.

"Maybe it was for Sookie's get-together. She's invited almost everyone," he mentioned.

"I hope so," she responded.

"Well the sun will be setting very soon. I'll leave you to whatever you came to do. It's nice seeing you again," he said in farewell.

"You too," she replied. I waited until I was sure he was gone before showing myself.

"He seems nice," I commented.

"He is," she confirmed with a nod. She glanced over at me.

"I'm not meeting any of these hicks, and don't make me either. Figure out what's going on and then let's get the fuck out of here," I told her. She sighed but nodded. We waited the last hour until sunset and then left the church basement. I followed Willa anxiously, keeping close to her and skirting anyone I didn't want to get close to. There were just as many vampires as there were humans. It was an odd sight to see them so mixed and yet living easily. I had thought people would start mowing them down when Hep-V was affecting them but with New Blood in production it negated the need for that.

"Where are we going?" I asked my maker.

"Fangtasia," she responded. I scowled at the name.

"Is that some kind of bar?" I guessed.

"Somewhat. It's like a stripper bar/club I guess, but for vampires. Humans can go in too but they're mostly humans looking for trouble. That, or they're fang bangers," she explained. I stopped at the new word.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" I inquired incredulously. She stopped to look at me.

"Exactly what it sounds like. A derogatory word for humans who have sex with vampires," she answered. I rolled my eyes before beginning to walk again.

"What other terms am I missing out on here?" I asked sarcastically.

"Some humans might call you fanger but most are starting to just say vamp," she responded.

"I hate this place already," I remarked. She chuckled and then shifted into a jog. I caught up to her just as she took off in vampire speed and I sped up to follow suit. We stopped outside our destination. Willa looked around with creased brows.

"What's up?" I asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"This was the last place I saw any of them before I left," she said.

"What made you leave?" I questioned next.

"My maker. He demanded that I go with him, half-cocked, to hunt down some human he needed. I told him he was a shitty maker along with his other progeny. They both left me and my friend, his progeny's progeny, all on our own. They were supposed to be there for us and they weren't. So, I bargained for my freedom and left. I guess the information helped him because he's now the happy owner of New Blood," she explained. My eyes widened.

"He's the reason New Blood was created?" I said in awe.

"Yeah. Come on. Let's go," she replied. She moved to walk in the door and I kept close behind her. We entered the dim yet rowdy building. The music made me smirk and the atmosphere peaked my interest enough. I really wish I could get drunk again. Willa took me by the hand to keep me focused. She knew I was already thinking of running off to have some fun. I was seconds from doing just that when I saw a human woman letting two vampires feed from her. I groaned and Willa's grip tightened on me. I rolled my eyes. Killjoy. We pushed our way through the crowd and stopped in front of a throne. On it sat a handsome blonde vampire whose blue eyes locked on Willa instantly. The tall blonde vampire woman next to him raised a brow and smirked. He stood and made his way over to us. The woman left her post to follow.

"Willa, you came," he greeted.

"Yes, now tell me what you want so we can go," she replied. His eyes flicked to me before he walked away. Willa trailed after him so the woman and I did the same. He took us into an office where it was quieter and gave us some privacy.

"Pam, make our guest feel more comfortable while I speak with Willa," he instructed. The blonde woman, Pam, directed me to a seat and then looked in a small fridge for a can of New Blood which she popped open and handed to me.

"Sit down and shut up, newbie," she told me before walking over to sit on the side of the desk the blonde man was leaning against with crossed arms. He and Willa were speaking in hushed tones. I took a drink and stared at him until it clicked. I had seen him before, on TV. Willa said he owned New Blood, and now that she mentioned it, he was the vampire advertising it. His name was Eric Northman and Pam must be his progeny, the woman who was also in the advertisement with him. I scrutinized him a little longer before I noticed that Pam was doing the same to me. I narrowed a glare at her but she only smiled knowingly. I huffed out an irritated breath and looked away.

"Fine. I'll go, but not for you. For Sookie," Willa suddenly spoke louder, coming to a conclusion. She caught my attention and I stood.

"Ready to go?" I asked her, hoping she said yes. Eric scrutinized me before trading glances with Pam.

"Is this your progeny Willa?" he asked. She simply nodded.

"Jade West," I introduced myself confidently.

"You picked yourself a good one, didn't you?" Eric asked her, a bit taunting. She remained silent. He looked to me.

"An all American rocker. Do you miss the party scene?" he questioned me. His smirk held something different than Pam's did but I couldn't figure out what it was.

"Not really. All it was good for was the music and booze. I'm having more fun where I am now. Well, not here, but I'm sure you know what I mean," I snarked. Willa gave me a disapproving subtle shake of her head but I ignored her. Eric didn't look bothered at all.

"I see. Well maybe Pam can show you how much fun we can have here?" he suggested.

"Eric," Willa grumbled. He shot a charming smile her way before turning it on me.

"How about it?" he asked.

"It'd be a pleasure. Come on, Auntie. Show me the perks," I answered in a southern drawl, smirking at Pam who grimaced. Eric chuckled and Pam glared at him before grabbing me by my upper arm. I held a hand up to Willa as a half-ass wave and let Pam drag me out into the commotion. She swung me in front of a leggy and busty brunette barely wearing any clothes except for some strips of leather.

"Have some fun. Don't kill her. She's my best dancer," Pam told me. As soon as she sauntered off the brunette walked over to drape herself around me. I set aside the can in favor of feeding off her. We danced a little before my lips found her neck and my fangs slid out to bite. Fuck yes, fresh blood. I groaned and lapped at the open wound as she gripped me by my leather jacket. She left her neck exposed to me, her body still moving to the music. I leaned in for more when I was forcefully removed from her. I growled, ready to pick a fight, when I realized it was only Willa.

"Let's go," she commanded. I sighed but licked my lips of any stray blood and wiped at my face. She raised a brow at me, shook her head, and then led the way out. Now that we were back outside I felt a little more relaxed. That place reeked of tension, sex, and blood. It put my senses on edge and brought out that wild side Willa rarely showed but made a point for me to control.

"So what did he want?" I asked her as we walked back towards town.

"When a maker calls, the progeny has no choice but to answer. But when a progeny is released from the maker there is no need to answer. So I could ignore him, which I did, but he was being persistent. It turns out he was just drawing me back here for my friend, Sookie. She's gathering friends and family for a Thanksgiving dinner," she answered.

"It's November already? Shit, where did the time go?" I wondered.

"Gone, like most of it will be for us," she replied cryptically. I grunted, uninterested in depressing shit, and nudged her.

"Can we speed it up and get this over with?" I inquired. She gave me an amused smile that I waved off.

"Ok fine. Have it your way," she gave in.

"I always do," I teased in return. She laughed, pushed me, and then ran off. I sped after her. We stopped a little before reaching the big house that was our destination. Lights glowed and people of all kinds held multiple conversations. I stopped to lean on a nearby tree, watching them. I never had a family. Well, I did, but not a proper one. They didn't care about me. I took care of myself and left as soon as I could, traveling with my band. I never looked back. I never regretted it. But I did wish that it was better, that I was asked to come home once in a while like Willa had been. I wished that I had chosen to form a band and travel for the novelty of it, not to escape. I wished my parents would brag and tell everyone that I was their successful daughter, a rock star in my own right, and that they were proud of me. But no, I was promptly forgotten once I left. A low growl left me but Willa's gentle hand resting on my arm calmed me down.

"You want to hang back?" she asked, knowing what I would say. I nodded stiffly. She turned my head so that she could look at me. She offered me a smile and then joined the people she knew, leaving me to wallow in the shadows. I turned away and walked slowly through the trees, wondering what I would do with the second life I was given. I couldn't just follow Willa around forever. Maybe I could form another band? This time with all vampires. Or maybe even a mix to promote the equality of humans and vampires. Fuck, I sound like Willa now. Maybe she could be our manager? I smiled but shook my head. My thoughts continued to shift as I took steps one by one. A small noise was all I had as a warning before I was thrown back against a tree. A vice grip tightened on my neck and I hissed at my attacker, fangs out.

"Put those away before you hurt yourself, newborn," Eric Northman scoffed. I refused to listen.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"I wanted to get to know you, up close and personal. I wanted to see who Willa deemed worthy of joining her for all eternity," he replied, sharp gaze inspecting me.

"Aww, is daddy concerned for his little girl?" I mocked. He chuckled heartily and then yanked me forward to slam me into the tree, cracking it.

"That mouth of yours is only going to get you in trouble. Do me a favor and don't let it get you and her in shit you can't get out of. Because if she meets the true death because of you, I'll make sure you go with her," he threatened.

"I get it. Now let me go," I growled.

"You do have attitude I can admire. You're a fighter, a survivor. You have the potential to be strong. But like I said, don't let those smart ass tendencies get you in trouble," he stated, his hand moving up to grip at my jaw. I jerked away from him with a sneer.

"Anything else, Gramps?" I spat in agitation.

"No, but feel free to come back to Fangtasia. I can see you having a lot of fun there. That is, if Willa will allow it," he taunted.

"I don't need her permission," I grumbled, moving to walk away, but he yanked me back with an arm around me and his hand at my throat again. His hard body was pressed up against my back as he leaned over my shoulder.

"Obey your maker," he whispered. I opened my mouth to retort when a shiver ran down my back. I looked off in the direction I knew Willa was at. She was calling to me. I could feel her. Eric seemed to notice the signs because he let me go.

"Good. You're taking my advice already," he commented with a smirk.

"Fuck you," I snarled at him before running at vampire speed to Willa. When I found her waiting where she left me I could see the relief on her face. She gripped me by the shoulders and looked me over.

"I sensed you were in trouble. I leave you alone for a few minutes and look what you get into. What happened?" she interrogated.

"Eric cornered me," I told her. Her worry lessened a little to be replaced by confusion and intrigue.

"Eric? What did he want?" she asked.

"He threatened me to be a good progeny and listen to you. He said that if I was ever the cause of your true death he would make sure I had the same fate," I answered. Willa frowned and then shook her head. Her hands slid down to grip mine.

"Let's go. I've spent enough time here," she decided.

"Well, since we came back here, why don't we go see how you do with California? Who knows, it might be fun," I suggested with a cheeky grin.

"California it is then," she agreed. She left to say her good-byes and then returned. We both looked back at the group of people Willa called her friends and then we left. We spent the day under the church again and left town as soon as the sun set. We were back on the move. Traveling was an adventure I didn't think I would ever get tired of.

,~TB~,


	5. I Will Possess Your Heart

_How I wish you could see the potential_

_The potential of you and me_

_It's like a book elegantly bound_

_But in a language that you can't read just yet_

_You gotta spend some time, love_

_You gotta spend some time with me_

_And I know that you'll find love_

_I will possess your heart_

,~V~,

I hated to admit it but I felt more than at ease with the familiar atmosphere of Los Angeles surrounding me. I was relaxed in a way I wasn't able to be since becoming a vampire. It was Willa's turn to walk close to me, her guarded eyes taking in all the lights, noise, and people just as she had done in New York. There weren't as many vampires as there were humans. Just like New York it wasn't at all like Bon Temps. There was barely any nature, tall buildings having taken the place of trees. It was nothing but concrete and asphalt. Because of what I was I didn't want to draw attention to myself, and in turn Willa, so I donned a hoodie and she wore a trench coat with a wide brimmed hat. I slipped my hand in hers and gave it a squeeze before leading her in the direction of a studio apartment I bought a long time ago. It was still under my name and I made payments no matter where I was to keep it that way.

"Hey, am I considered dead now? Like, do I lose everything I own, or what?" I questioned.

"Well, they haven't found your body so you haven't been confirmed dead. You could be missing, but if anyone sees you then I'm sure it will spread that you're alive. Or undead should they find out that you've been turned. Being a vampire isn't considered dead and gone so anything you own is still yours," she explained.

"Good," I said with a nod. I led her into the building and we took the elevator to the top. I liked being on top and it showed in almost everything I did. When we got to the front door I glanced around before sliding the number plate out of the way to reveal a key fitted into the wall. I took it out and slid it in the door, unlocking it with a twist of my wrist. I pulled back and pushed the door open, stepping aside to let Willa go in first. I walked in behind her and shut the door, locking it. She looked around the spacious yet simply designed dwelling and took a seat on the couch.

"If we fix up the place to block out sunlight we can sleep here during the day," I suggested, running my hand over the already thick black curtains. Even when I was human I didn't like the sun so there would only be a few changes.

"Let's get to work before the sun rises. Tomorrow night you can show me around. We can have some fun for once," she mentioned, playfully mocking me with an eye roll. I laughed but nodded, circling around to stand behind her. I leaned over, wrapped my arms around her shoulders, and kissed her cheek.

"Oh awesome. You're finally loosening up," I joked. I released her so she could stand and together we made sure every window was properly blocked out. We relaxed in bed watching the news out of habit. I was barely paying attention but the mention of vampires made me zone back in again.

"_It's official. The law for vampire guardians has been accepted. Every household is expected to have a single willing vampire living with them but no more than the amount of humans in the household. Vampires will be fed in exchange for their protection. For those who have already prepared for this, keep your companions. Anyone else is urged to find theirs as soon as possible…"_

"What is this nonsense?" I wondered out loud. Willa shook her head but a knowing smile alighted on her lips.

"Sam already tried this a while ago over in Bon Temps," she remarked.

"Sam?" I replied with a questioning raise of my brow.

"He was the mayor at the time," she clarified.

"Why do you say 'try'? Did it fail?" I inquired.

"Some of the townsfolk still didn't trust us so we had a mob problem. It didn't help matters when the Hep-V outbreak occurred at the same time," she admitted.

"People can be stupid. When I was human I didn't exactly hate vampires. I didn't like them because they caused so much problems, but then again, a lot of things made me feel that way. I guess I felt that they were…people too, so I was civil with the ones that showed the same to me. Any others I treated like rabid dogs and didn't hesitate to kill them if they tried to attack me," I confessed. She nodded and looked back at the TV.

"That's understandable," she accepted.

"Yeah, well, the sun's almost up," I muttered, rolling over. Willa turned off the TV and settle in too. We waited the last few minutes for the sun to rise and then let our bodies shut down for the day. The minute the sun was gone from the sky my senses began to branch out. I opened my eyes and looked over to see Willa sitting at the edge of the bed, already up.

"You ready?" I mumbled. She nodded and we left. I was psyched to go out and show her everything the band and I used to do. It was easier to get around all of LA now that we could run to the next destination in minutes. We hung out in various bars, watched the stranger citizens go about doing whatever they were doing, and even jumped roofs. It wasn't a crazy rush like before because we wouldn't die if we fell and our jumps were much more powerful, but it was still fun. The night was almost over but I had one more thing I wanted to do. I found the neighborhood easily and walked down the street with my hands in my pockets. My body became rigid the closer we got and Willa kept glancing at me in concern. I stopped in front of a modest house and looked up at it. Memories flashed through my mind as I took it all in.

"My old house," I whispered. It seemed to be occupied. Someone must have moved in because I knew my parents had long since left. Understanding lit up Willa's face. Knowing my shitty past, she just took my hand and held it. I inhaled an unneeded breath and then exhaled before turning on my heel and walking away. I was stiff but swift in my movements and I could tell that Willa was only getting increasingly worried, but I didn't stop. Not even when we were a block away.

"Jade, do you want to talk-" she began.

"No," I growled, cutting her off. She tried again, so I spun around to snap at her, but a scream stopped me. I clenched my jaw and prepared to walk away when the very victim we heard appeared, tailed by vampires. She tripped over her feet but it didn't slow her down. She caught sight of us and ran over, looking relieved, until she realized we were just like the ones chasing her. The two vampires cheered at cornering her and I scowled. I walked over to the frightened human and gripped her shoulder. I could smell blood on her and saw that she had already been bitten on her forearm which she clutched tightly. I pushed her towards Willa who spoke quietly to her while I confronted the two attackers.

"I suggest the chase stops here," I warned them.

"She's ours," one of them stated gruffly.

"Well she's **mine **now so back the fuck off," I retorted, baring my fangs. They hissed at me and I readied myself for a fight. Willa stepped up next to me at that moment, determination in her heavy frown.

"One on one boys. We'll see who wins," she stated, calm and collected but promising death. She reminded me of Eric. I smirked and looked back at the two vampires who seemed a little hesitant now. I snarled and stepped towards them and they backed away.

"Fine. Have her," the other spat. Together they ran off. I retracted my fangs and turned to get a better look at the chick we saved.

"Can you take her back to her house alone?" Willa asked me.

"Why? Where are you going?" I demanded.

"I'm going to make sure those two don't find another human to target," she replied.

"Playing the hero?" I questioned playfully.

"That's what I've been doing so far, yes. I've saved vampires and humans alike. I even saved your sorry ass," she responded just as playfully, smacking my arm. I laughed and gestured in the direction they disappeared in.

"Go see then. We'll be fine. I'll get her home safely," I promised. She nodded and then jogged away. I watched her go before looking at the human who was already staring at me.

"Come on. Show me the way," I told her. She nodded and we started our walk. I felt more than irritated when we ended up back outside the house I hated.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I complained under my breath. The chick walked ahead of me and unlocked the door. She stepped in but I stopped at the thresh hold, waiting. When she realized I stopped she turned around.

"Oh, right. You can come in," she invited with a gesture of her hand. I stepped in and looked around while she got comfortable and turned on some lights. She then sat heavily on her couch and looked at her arm. I carefully sat next to her.

"Can I see?" I requested. She nodded and held out her arm. The smell of her blood caressed my senses but I pushed it away the best I could. It was a good thing I remembered to stay as well fed as possible. Now that I was examining it, it looked worse than when I just glimpsed it.

"I can heal you. Here," I offered, lengthening my fangs and biting into my wrist. I held it out to her but she hesitated. I waited patiently and eventually she brought the wound to her mouth. I gave her a few seconds before pulling away. We both watched as the bite on her arm began to mend.

"See, you'll be fine," I assured her. She smiled and all I could think about was how her eyes lit up and that damn smile was like the fucking sun. I found myself staring at her like an idiot, compelled by her beauty.

"My name's Victoria Vega, but I prefer Tori," she introduced herself.

"Jade West," I replied, straightforward and seemingly blunt, but I was in the middle of knocking some sense into myself from my lapse in responding properly. I just met her and already she was a distraction.

"Thank you for saving me back there. I owe you," she told me gratefully.

"No problem," I responded, smiling slightly. A knock brought our attention to someone at the door. I gestured for her to stay seated while I stood to answer it. I opened the door, a scowl in place, to see Willa.

"Did you plan on glaring them to death?" she teased with a small laugh.

"Whatever," I grumbled.

"You need me to…" Tori spoke up, but Willa shook her head.

"I just need to borrow Jade for a moment," she said, making us both confused. She pulled me out and shut the door.

"You're staying here with her," she began. I opened my mouth to voice my refusal but she silenced me.

"She's all alone and she needs a protector," she insisted.

"And you think I'm perfect for the job?" I snapped at her.

"Oh come on. I know you're at least a little interested in her," Willa pointed out.

"I'm not interested in her!" I yelled under my breath so the person in question didn't hear. She didn't look convinced and I didn't feel too convinced either. Willa knew me too well.

"Why don't **you** babysit her?" I demanded.

"Did you heal her?" she questioned, ignoring my jab.

"Yes," I confirmed.

"You're connected with her now. It'll be easier for you to be her protector," she informed me.

"What?!" I responded incredulously.

"You share an emotional and physical bond with her. You'll be able to sense her location, emotions, and state of well-being. You're perfect for the job!" she continued to urge.

"But Willa…what about you?" I inquired, allowing a small amount of worry for her tinge my voice. She smiled reassuringly and held my hand in hers.

"I'll be fine. We're still connected too. You'll always be my progeny and I'll always be there as soon as I feel something's wrong. Besides, you're happier here. You might think you're a place-to-place person but this is your home. Well, this is actually your old home, but I mean, this city is your home. Stay here for a little while, see how it goes, and if not, I'll know when you're fed up with the place, ok?" she persuaded. I sighed heavily and looked away but her hand came up to make me maintain eye contact.

"I'll check in with you when I can. In the meantime, stay safe and protect her. Don't make me command you," she added lightheartedly, tapping my nose. I smiled sadly and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Feel free to use the apartment if you need to. You know where the key is," I mumbled against her shoulder. She nodded and let me go to step back. Blood gathered in her eyes and I knew she was about to cry but she blinked it away and gave me a wave before disappearing. I took a moment to myself, gripping the bridge of my nose to stop my own bloody tears, and then returned inside. I stepped in to see Tori falling asleep on the couch. It must have been a long day for her. I walked over and picked her up without a word. She sleepily wrapped her arms around my neck and tucked her nose under my jaw when she rested her head on my shoulder.

I searched the house for her room and then set her down in bed. I contemplated getting her more comfortable but thought against it. I just removed her shoes and made sure her window was sealed from the sun. I had to put up a thick blanket over the thin curtains but once that was done I crawled into bed next to her. I laid on my side facing away from her but soon her back was pressed to mine. She must have felt my presence even in sleep but I doubted she would stay there long since my I held no heat. I let out a long sigh and closed my eyes, somehow soothed by her warm body next to me. I could get used to this.

,~TB~,


	6. Somebody

_I want somebody who cares for me passionately_

_With every thought and with every breath_

_Someone who'll help me see things in a different light_

_All the things I detest I will almost like_

,~V~,

The month that followed was strange but welcomed. I spent the days getting to know the woman who invited me into her house. I offered little about me, opting to keep my distance for now. I sometimes accompanied her when she went out at night. I made sure to get my fill of blood while we were out too. It wasn't that I didn't want her blood, because I did, all the time, but I felt that as her protector I needed to stay fully fed and that required more than what one person could give me. But the few times she didn't go out at night I missed out on those opportunities. That left her with the task of feeding me. In those situations I always took from her arm and made sure that I didn't take too much, covering the rest with New Blood.

I never thanked her for anything but she had this annoying habit of thanking me for sticking around. She said it was kind of me even though I was ordered to. I just rolled my eyes and ignored her but she didn't mind. With the end of the month now behind us I laid down next to her as I did every night and waited for the sun to drive me into my dark slumber. When I was ready to wake up the first thing I became aware of was something brushing my nose. I stayed perfectly still and let my senses help me understand. Soft fingers returned to my face, tracing over every angle before running through my hair. The hands were warm and made me sigh which caused the curious human to gasp and pull back. I smirked.

"Having fun there?" I asked Tori, silently wondering what she was doing.

"I'm sorry! I th-thought you were still asleep," she stuttered. I opened my eyes and took in her nervous expression. She was sitting right next to me, nibbling at her bottom lip. I always found it attractive when she did that.

"It's fine. It must still be weird for you to have a vampire taking refuge in your home twenty-four seven," I mentioned.

"Well, not really. I had a friend who was turned. I knew him since high school. He was turned recently and left to find his maker but he was living with me for a while before he decided to go," she shared.

"Oh, well, then hopefully he isn't the possessive type because I'm here to stay until Willa comes back for me," I told her, rolling on my side to face her and propping my head on my palm.

"What if she doesn't come back?" she asked.

"She will," I answered certainly.

"What if it's a long time until then?" she questioned next.

"Then I'll stay as long as is needed," I said with an easy shrug.

"You will?" she replied uncertainly.

"Yes. I'm your protector. I'm here to make sure nothing like that night can ever happen again," I replied, determined.

"Yeah, I can't believe I stupidly tried to walk home alone," she mumbled, a hint of embarrassment in her voice. I watched her carefully, examining her face as I always seemed to do, and suddenly had this urge to tuck back a lock of her soft chestnut hair. So, I reached out and brushed it back delicately. She blushed and looked away.

"Jade?" she began. I hummed a reply, my eyes still studying her beautiful face.

"D-do you happen to know the side effects of giving me your blood?" she asked, her voice unsteady.

"Yeah, Willa told me we have some kinda bond. Whatever the fuck that means," I replied carelessly.

"Did she tell you about the dreams? And the…urges?" she forced out. That caught my attention.

"No. She didn't," I answered with a slow shake of my head. I listened to her breathing and heart rate accelerate. Her scent seemed to enhance. She smelled so good.

"Well, there were a few nights when…I had dreams about you," she went on, bashful and almost as red as a tomato, clearly visible despite her natural tan.

"Go on," I encouraged her, interested.

"I've never had another vampire's blood before so I'm not sure if it's normal, but I had dreams about us…together," she tried to explain. My smirk grew and I sat up to lean closer to her. She sucked in an unsteady breath when I got close enough to her neck. I inhaled what I came to realize was the smell of her arousal. My fangs descended as my own body reacted to her.

"I think that's normal. You know, for the situation. Not so normal in general," I told her, voice light and teasing. I leaned away and her eyes went to my smirking mouth. I knew she was eyeing my fangs.

"I, um, you smell really good," I muttered, locking eyes with her.

"Have you eaten recently?" she questioned. I realized what she would offer and quickly refused.

"No, yeah, I'm fine," I told her. She nodded and moved to leave but I grabbed her wrist. She stopped and looked back at me but I wordlessly buried a hand in her hair and urged her lips onto mine, following the impulse to feel her against me. She groaned lightly and I kissed her a little harder. Her own hands grabbed a handful of my shirt and pulled me closer so I pushed her back so that she lied down. I straddled her waist, keeping our lips connected, and ran my hands up under her shirt. She groaned again and I smirked against her mouth. My tongue sought out hers and her hands tightened on me. I couldn't keep my body from responding to her so that soon I was rolling my hips into hers. She broke off the kiss just as her body did the same and then her head tilted back to moan, low and sultry.

"Vega," I whispered in her ear, my nickname of sorts for her when I was feeling particularly happy. I nipped at her ear before traveling down to her neck. I bared my fangs and brought the tips to her smooth skin when I sensed someone in the house. A growl tore from me and an answering one was returned. I sat up to glare at the intruder.

"Andre," Tori addressed him, still out of breath. I removed myself from her to stand at the ready, just in case. He must be the friend she was talking about. How else would he be able to come in so easily? She had to have already given him permission to enter before.

"What are you doing here?" he said, distrustful eyes on me.

"I'm her protector. Have you seen the news lately? Every human needs a vampire guardian, and I'm hers," I responded in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I saw the news, but you aren't her guardian. I am. So get going," he countered, stepping closer to try and intimidate me. It wasn't working.

"Yeah? And where were you when she was attacked?" I spat, getting in his face. He backed down and a look of concern graced his face.

"You were attacked?" he asked Tori to make sure. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Yes, but I'm fine. Jade saved me," she acknowledged with a nod to me. He frowned and turned on me again.

"Thanks, but you aren't needed anymore. I'm back now," he stated.

"I can't leave. I was told to stay and protect her," I repeated. He was pissing me the fuck off. I hated repeating myself.

"And now I'm telling you to leave," he retorted.

"You don't get it. I was commanded by my maker to protect her. I'm sure you know what that means," I hinted, my tone sharp now. He growled and shoved me to the door but I grabbed him and tossed him into the hall. He jumped back to his feet just as I advanced on him, Tori yelling at us to stop but going unheard. He grabbed me by the neck and slammed me back against the wall, cracking it. I smacked his hand away and punched him in the face followed by the gut. Suddenly the fight escalated and we were moving at high speed, trying to outdo the other. When not enough physical damage was being dealt we resorted to biting and tearing at each other. Hisses and snarls fell from our lips from pain as well as anger. He might have been stronger than me had we both been human but I could feel that my strength topped his own by just a little because slowly I gained the upper hand. I threw him back towards the wall by the door and kept him down with a kick to his jaw. I quickly grabbed him by the neck with both hands. My nails dug in and I was seconds from ripping his goddamn head off his shoulders, my fury carried on by blood lust, but Tori's shout for me to stop froze me. She cleared me of my rage and I reflexively dropped him.

"Andre, just go," she demanded, tears in her eyes. He looked up at her and then glared at me, planning to attack again.

"I rescind your invitation," Tori stated. His face registered shock before he was forcefully thrown out of the house. I didn't bother trying to apologize for attacking her asshole friend and instead brushed past her to clean up in the bathroom. She didn't go looking for me. She waited for me to find her in her room. I took one look at her saddened features and sighed but didn't own up to anything. And why should I?

"What the hell was his problem?" I asked simply.

"I should have known. He liked me all this time. That's probably why he came back. Do you naturally get possessive over someone you like?" she wondered.

"Men seem to claim it as their right, but a vampire? Well, we're naturally possessive as well as territorial. He's both a man and a vampire. Good luck there," I replied, walking over to stand in front of her.

"Did you fight him to defend yourself, because you were told to protect me, or…or for me?" she suddenly questioned. I quirked a brow and thought about that.

"Is there a D, all of the above?" I teased, a smirk in place. She chuckled and looked up at me with a smile that quickly fell.

"Geez, Jade. I'm so sorry," she apologized.

"Why are you sorry? He's the one who should drag his ass back over here and apologize to both of us," I replied, dropping my tense stance when she stood up.

"You're a mess. Why aren't you healing?" she observed, her fingers lightly brushing over a bite at my shoulder. I shivered under the warm touch and held her inspecting hand in mine.

"I must have lost a little too much blood. I'll heal eventually," I remarked, moving to go back to the bathroom for a shower so I could relax.

"Hold on," she implored. I stopped to glance back at her. She gathered her hair and brought it to one shoulder then reached out to pull me closer by the wrist.

"Here. Just enough to heal," she cautioned. I nodded and held her chin at a tilt with my left hand. My right brushed over her neck, admiring her tan skin, before my fangs slid out and buried in her flesh. She whimpered but held still as I drank. My arms wrapped around her to bring her closer and her hands gripped tightly at my shoulders. I pulled away after a few seconds, licking my lips, my body feeling energized. Her eyes fell to my shoulder where I knew the wound had healed. With her warm body in my arms I couldn't help stroking her back slowly as I leaned in to clean up the spilled blood. I then bit my wrist and let her take some so that she could heal. She watched me the whole time with hooded brown eyes. Before I knew it her lips were on mine again and her hands moved up over my shoulders so that her arms wrapped around my neck. I picked her up and dropped her on the bed then crawled over her. She quickly pulled me into another kiss, her hungry lips leaving mine to travel down my neck. Her hands fumbled with my shirt but managed to remove it and I rushed to get her pants off. We switched so that she was tugging at my pants and I yanked off her shirt, my eyes skimming over her toned form.

Now that more skin than clothes were in contact she seemed to become desperate. She breathed heavily in my ear and her hands gripped at my back. Her hips rose impatiently, searching for friction and making me chuckle. I lifted away from her, gaining a whine that I silenced with an open mouthed kiss. Only then did I give her what she wanted. Our mouths separated in a pleasurable groan. I rubbed against her and let my hands learn her body while she writhed and lost control under me. My leg pressed into her just as my hands tossed her bra to add to her pleasure. Soon she was moaning my name, close to her release, but I wasn't done yet. I slipped off her panties and teased her until she yanked me to her and bit into my shoulder hard. I growled, my arousal increasing, and slipped into her. Her body jerked and her legs shook. She cried out against my shoulder and eagerly began matching my thrusts. It didn't take very long for her body to shudder with her climax. When it passed she relaxed with a content sigh. I kissed her stomach and then worked up to stop at her jaw before waiting for her to initiate a kiss on the lips. She pulled away panting and hastily rolled us over.

"How the hell did this happen?" I wondered idly. She just giggled and molded our lips together. She made short work of stripping me bare. Her hot hands seared trails over my body, working diligently, applying a little more force sometimes while other times she stroked and caressed. She bent down to lick all the way up my stomach and then left love bites back down until she was nipping at my hip. Her mischievous gaze flicked up to me before biting down on my inner thigh. I hissed my pleasure and my hips rolled. I slid my hands in her hair, urging her on, and she complied. Her tongue slid out to press flat against me then dragged up with a flick. I growled low and tightened my hold on her. She chuckled and then she was back to pleasuring me, sucking, licking, and sometimes returning to my thighs to nip teasingly.

I let my appreciation be known through various satisfied noises. Without warning her tongue slid down to enter me and I bucked. She forced me to lie still, her tongue now removed so that her fingers could replace it. Her tongue moved up to work on my already highly sensitive bundle of nerves, her fingers still pumping at a steady rate. A loud whimper left my mouth and then I was falling over the edge, clenched teeth holding back a satisfied snarl of pleasure. When my body came down she crawled over me to press our lips together one more time. My tongue forced its way into her mouth, dipping in to tangle with her own, tasting myself on her. It mixed with the taste of blood and I couldn't help but enjoy the resulting flavor. When we parted she rested her forehead on mine, panting slightly.

"I'm sorry. I just…after drinking your blood I've been having this overwhelming need that kept rising inside me. I had those dreams and-gosh, I really am sorry for jumping you," she babbled, moving to hide her face in the crook of my neck. I brushed her hair back and made her look at me before kissing her softly.

"Don't be. I loved every minute of it," I mumbled, stroking her cheek. She made me want to show her as much affection as I could. I would have found it sickening but I just couldn't with her. She smiled in relief and relaxed on top of me. I held her and stared up at the ceiling.

"I'm starving now. Mind if I find something to eat?" she spoke up. I tightened my arms around her, rolled us over, and nuzzled her throat.

"Yes. I want you to stay here all night so I can continue to have my way with you," I growled lightly. She laughed and I smiled at the pleasing sound. I snapped at her playfully before getting up to gather our clothes into separate piles on the bed. We got dressed and Tori left the room when she was done. I laid back in bed, inhaling her scent. Minutes later the smell of food I didn't care for anymore wafted through the house. I listened to her sing softly as she cooked. I joined her right as she was busy cleaning the few dishes she had used.

"I wish I could still eat so I could have what you made," I commented when I walked into the kitchen.

"What a flatterer," she replied with a smile. A crooked one fixed to my face as I leaned against the counter by her.

"No, I just miss eating. You're food isn't exactly what I'm looking for," I jested. She shook her head but her smile remained.

"An offender then," she corrected. I chuckled and shrugged.

"Maybe that's closer to the truth," I allowed. She continued to wash the dishes and I looked around. My eyes landed on a pair of scissors put in a rack with the knives. I pulled them out and twirled them in my hands fondly.

"Have a thing for scissors?" she asked, drying her hands on a rag as she turned to face me.

"I used to. I guess I still kinda do. I have a pair I always used to carry around but I can't touch them now so the first chance I got I stashed them in the studio apartment I sometimes crash at. Now they're sitting in a case, never to be used again," I shared for no apparent reason.

"You used them on people?" she questioned, an eyebrow raised. I nodded.

"Defensively of course," I said casually, purposely sounding unconvincing. She rolled her eyes and brushed past me to return to her room. I followed her.

"Tired?" I asked her, smiling smugly.

"Yes," she answered as she flopped in bed. I laughed and laid next to her.

"Could you show me your apartment sometime?" she wondered, voice muffled by her face pressed in the pillow.

"Can I trust you?" I responded, glancing at her. Her nose wrinkled somewhat.

"You are offensive," she decided.

"I have my reasons. I trusted someone once and was burnt by it. I tried to forgive but it didn't work out. I'm much less forgiving now. You on the other hand, it's hard not to trust you. I've always relied on my instincts, both when I was human and now. You were never a threat and I feel like I can trust you but at the same time I tell myself not to. Old habits, you know? It shouldn't be this easy to trust someone so it makes me a little apprehensive," I tried to explain. I closed my eyes and sighed but they opened again when her warm hand traced my jaw then turned my head so that I was looking at her.

"I don't really know what happened when you shared your blood with me Jade, but ever since that night I've felt connected to you. I trust you and I want you to know that you can trust me too. I'm naturally a trusting person so take your time, but remember, I'm always here for you," she told me, her palm now cupping my cheek.

"Ok," I accepted. She smiled, leaned in to kiss me, and then curled up closer. She stayed up a little longer talking to me, sharing random things about herself. I sometimes commented and offered a little bit about myself but for the most part I listened. She had family but she lost touch with them a long time ago after they all went their own way and she was left with the house as she wasn't looking to leave the city like they were. Each of them had their own worries and hadn't checked in on each other yet so she hadn't heard from them in a while. She fell asleep half past midnight and I tucked her in before turning around and falling into my thoughts. I began to worry about Willa and whether I had strong feelings for Tori, which I was still unsure I wanted. My thoughts got progressively darker and more hopeless but then Tori wrapped me in her arms, almost like she sensed my distress. I let her warmth relax me and I found focus again. With Tori against me, and the sun appearing, I let my defenses drop. Soon, I was asleep.

,~TB~,


	7. Falling In

_This heart that I've followed_

_Has left me so hollow_

_That was then, this is now_

_Yeah, you have changed everything_

,~V~,

Another month passed and Willa hadn't returned. I was starting to wonder if she abandoned me. The thought struck a chord in me to think that way so I ignored it. Getting angry and losing focus when I was supposed to guard Tori wasn't an option. Speaking of which, the energetic human had woken me up when she was getting ready to go out. She kept throwing discarded clothes on the bed and the movement finally annoyed me enough to get up. She apologized but I waved it away. After a quick shower and a change of clothes I waited for her in the living room. While she continued to exercise indecision I turned on the news. It almost took me by surprise when I saw myself on the TV screen. It looked like I was presumed either dead or missing now.

"So, they really do care about me," I commented bitterly. I didn't really think of myself as too important or famous enough but apparently I was. It was that or they just ran out of other shit to talk about. Why couldn't they just leave me alone? Now I really had to be careful to hide my face. Tori came in and stopped when she saw the TV.

"Hey Jade, is that…oh my god. You're…" she sputtered, looking at me with wide eyes. I stood and raised my hands to placate her.

"Yeah, don't get all over-excited," I grumbled.

"I knew you looked familiar but I figured, well, some people just look familiar. But then again I don't really like watching the news or TV so I didn't see anything about you. I heard of you and your band though. Shit, I can't believe you've been here all this time and I didn't even know who you really were! That's why you were always so shifty when we went out!" she rambled. I rolled my eyes and held a hand to my head.

"Forget it. I'm not even close to the person I was then, and frankly, I don't ever want to be known as that person again. I'm simply a human given a second chance protecting the life of another. Seems fitting since I lived my life so recklessly. The shit my band and I did was stupid. I could have already died fifty times over yet I survived. I don't plan on screwing this up. Not again," I replied, determined. I wanted her to understand how serious I was. She nodded and then ran a nervous hand through her hair. It was then I noticed that she was all dressed up. Her recent shift of her hair took out some of the wave it held so I walked over to try and salvage it. She let me with what I guessed was wonder in her eyes until I was done.

"You look beautiful," I whispered. She blushed faintly and smiled.

"Thank you. And you look _dashing_ as always," she responded, somewhat playfully. I glanced down at my dark gray hoodie over my black Ramones shirt and my slate gray skinny jeans down to my black boots. I shrugged and aimed what I hoped was a charming smile at her.

"Shall we go my lady?" I asked her, bending at the waist and holding out my hand for her to take. She giggled and took it. I led us to the door. She locked it while I pulled up my hood. I followed her into her car and we drove off to wherever she needed to go. We didn't talk, but one look at her and I knew it was because she had something on her mind. I wondered what it was. In no time we parked in the back of some fancy restaurant. As always I let her walk a little ahead while I tailed her. It was to create the illusion that I was just part of the crowd while she was on her own. But should she ever be in danger I was right there to step in. She entered the restaurant and gave the name of some dude. They directed her to her table while I pushed down my hood and grabbed the nearest server.

"Booth in the back, right there. If you have something suitable to my…tastes, I want a glass. Leave me alone after that," I commanded, my voice like honey and the human's eyes unblinking. He nodded and I released him. He led me to the exact table I pointed out and I took a seat, my eyes going to the table Tori sat down at. Two other people were there and I made guesses as to who they were. I didn't bother tuning into what they were talking about. Instead, I sat back and let my mind wander. Three minutes later a server dropped off a glass of what I expected to be New Blood but turned out to be fresh blood. This had to be the fanciest fucking place I've ever been in. It was funny how under dressed I was. I was seconds from going back into my little world when a piece of the conversation caught my attention.

"We're proud to have you with us, Victoria. You've made a good choice. I understand how hard it is for someone to get into the music business but you're lucky we stumbled upon you when we did. I think we'll see great things from you," the man told her. The woman next to him nodded along. She was in the music business? Or, she was going to be with their help. They must be producers of some sort. No wonder she spazzed when she found out who I was. How was she into music yet she didn't keep track of bands? It didn't make sense at first but then the conversation pulled me back in.

"The pop genre has seen its fair share of oddities so I was hoping we could have someone a little more, how should I say this, grounded," the woman said. So, she was into pop. Which meant she wouldn't really know our goth rock band. I drank the rest of the blood in my glass and set it aside. Almost like magic the server passed by with another. I made sure to flash him a smile full of fangs as my thanks. He just hurried away without a word. I sat back in the booth and nursed my glass while my eyes remained on Tori and my thoughts wandered again. She was so expressive. Her brows were constantly on the move, her brown eyes flicking from one person to the other, her cute button nose scrunching when she was unsure about something. And her lips. Those lips were always smiling or quirked in a way that made me want to go over there and kiss her. I sighed heavily, finished my glass, and then sat up. They looked ready to go. Their plates were bare and their conversation over. I gave them time to get closer to the door before getting up and following. I crammed some money in the pocket of the guy who served me and patted his shoulder when he looked at me.

"Thanks buddy. That hit the spot," I murmured. He gulped but nodded and walked away. I smiled and headed for the door. I kept them in my sights as they made their way behind the building. They turned the corner and I quickly caught up to them, unwilling to have Tori out of my sight for even a second. They had to part, stopping in the row they parked their car while exchanging last words before Tori had to go to her own car. I moved to get closer when I was slammed against the wall. I snarled and grabbed at my attacker.

"What do you think you're doing?" a gruff, accented, voice directed at me. Before I could answer the broad man threw me to the ground. Our scuffle brought the attention of Tori and the two producers.

"Nikolai, what's going on?" the man questioned. Nikolai hauled me up by the back of my jacket and shook me.

"This stalker has been following you all night, sir. I was going to put her out of her misery," he informed them.

"I was only looking out for Tori," I tried to explain, but he tossed me on the ground and placed his boot on my head. I gripped at his ankle, trying to get him off, but he wouldn't budge.

"Lies. Give me one good reason I shouldn't smash your head?" he growled.

"Jade!" Tori addressed me, panic in her tone.

"I believe you have your proof right there. Now get the fuck off me," I snarled. He grumbled but removed his foot just as Tori made it over to us. She helped me up and examined my scratched face but I was already healing.

"Victoria, who is this?" the woman questioned.

"She's my guardian," Tori replied. They looked at me like I was some worthless delinquent before forcing relieved smiles. It was like they didn't think I was capable of such a thing. Hey, I might not be some buff Russian dude who probably gets paid to do this, but I know I can keep Tori safe. Fucking snobs think they knew what was best.

"Oh, our apologies then," the man said. I forced myself not to mock him. Instead, I voiced our departure.

"Don't waste your breath. Come on, Tori," I snapped, glaring at them and then tugging at her arm to get her to move.

"Sorry. W-we're still on for that meeting Thursday, right?" Tori spoke up, uncertain. I shot her a glare too but she ignored it.

"Yes. We'll see you Thursday, Miss Vega," the man replied. She nodded and took me by the hand to lead me away. We walked down the row, Tori hesitant to talk while I was too angry to. She inhaled, preparing to say something, when the sound of crushed metal made us spin around. Nikolai had been thrown into a car and the two humans were screaming. Four figures were closing in on them.

"Shit, what now?" I exclaimed.

"Jade, help them!" Tori pleaded. I looked at her worried face, silently trying to dissuade her, but her shining eyes were begging and I couldn't resist.

"Fuck! Fine! Just get in the car and stay put!" I ordered. She nodded and left while I ran at vampire speed to enter the fight. I slammed into the vampire closest to attacking and threw off another with a snarl. Nikolai tossed a small one and then positioned himself next to me.

"You don't seem to get paid enough for this, huh?" I mentioned to the Russian. He frowned disapprovingly at me.

"I don't get paid at all. Well, not in money," he replied.

"So I'm not the only one who gets fucked on the side?" I pondered.

"Excuse me?" the woman exclaimed behind me, clearly appalled. I glanced back at her.

"Forget you heard that," I told her.

"No, I'm fed fresh blood and given shelter from the sun. As all guardians receive," he clarified.

"Oh, lucky me then. I get extra," I remarked with a shrug. He only had time to give me a calculating look before one of the vampires stepped forward. We both tensed.

"Jade?" the familiar voice questioned. I focused on the vampire's face and gasped.

"Beck," I stated, dropping my stance a little.

"We've been looking everywhere for you," he said, gesturing to Ryder, Cat, and Robbie standing behind him.

"You're alive. Or, undead. But why are you here?" I responded.

"We have to survive somehow," he replied with a shrug, eyeing the humans behind us.

"This isn't the way. There's New Blood now and willing donors. You don't have to pick people off the street," I informed him.

"But it's so much fun," Ryder cut in with a wild smile. I snarled to shut him up and he frowned.

"No, not these humans. Get out of here and take them with you," I dismissed. He scowled, all friendliness gone.

"What happened to you? Where's the party crazy Jade we know? I was certain that when I learned you were a vampire you'd be the perfect leader for us. Our maker said so," he argued.

"Yeah, well, I'm not. My own maker showed me the true way of survival, and it's by the humans' side," I retorted with the utmost resolve.

"Fine, then it looks like you're in our way of dinner," he growled. The other three made various sounds of confirmation.

"Who's your maker?" I demanded.

"Fuck if I know. He didn't give us a name. It doesn't matter. He wants a strong hunting pack and he chose us. He gave orders to find you and bring you back at all costs, even if it means killing a few to aid our search," he replied, looking at the humans again.

"I'll tell you one more time. Turn away," I warned, voice even. He only grinned and his fangs lengthened. The other three followed his lead.

"Shit," I grumbled.

"Are you ready for this, little devil?" Nikolai asked me. A nickname? I liked it. Although, we were facing off against other 'little devils' too. I wasn't going to complain though.

"You bet," I said with a nod. He yelled some command in Russian to the humans we shielded. They found refuge in their car, removed from the fight that was about to happen. He then let out a roar and took down Ryder and Cat, leaving me with Beck and Robbie. Well, here goes nothing.

,~TB~,


	8. Mad Love

_Nothing you could do_

_Could ever stop this feeling_

_Nothing in the world_

_Could ever shake us up_

_We've got all the stuff to_

_Break all of the rules, yeah_

_We've got all the stuff_

_To mess all of you up_

,~V~,

Somewhere in the back of my head I felt that I should be a little hesitant to kill the only people I considered remotely close to family. But with Tori in danger and their willingness to bring harm to me too, I really couldn't care anymore. It was Tori and I or them, and I chose our survival over theirs. Robbie hissed and charged at me before Beck could even move. He slammed me back into a car and snapped at me.

"I always hated you. You always got all the credit, all the fans," he snarled spitefully.

"It's not my fault I got more chicks than you, Rob," I countered. He growled and tried to bite me again but I grabbed him by the head, slipped out from under him, and slammed him into the window of the car, sending glass everywhere. I put distance between us just as Beck tackled me. We hit the ground and he held me down, his hand pressing down on my throat and tightening.

"Beck…" I began, but he tightened his grip.

"No, Jade. You're either with this band or you're not," he reminded me, throwing my words back in my face. In the past I was the only one who was dead set on making it. The others sometimes had their moments when they wanted to give up, but I was always there to push them back into it. Encouragement might or might not be the word for it, but I was determined, and I couldn't do it without them. Now I was the one backing out. But it wasn't just the band anymore. I snarled my defiance and threw him off me. I rolled to my feet and grabbed him before he could get up, tossing him into the wall of the restaurant. He recovered quickly and pushed off to attack again. I tried to dodge but I was suddenly restricted, taking the hit in the face. Robbie cackled in my ear, an arm around my neck. He stabbed me with a shard of glass, sliding it deep into my side. I growled and tossed him over my shoulder. He fell heavily and I kicked him in the face so that the shards that were already stuck there dug deeper. He shrieked and I lifted my foot again when Beck jumped me. His teeth found my neck and tore. I cried out and dug my nails in his face, prying him off me. Once I was free we wrestled for the upper hand until I had him right where I wanted him.

He was trapped. My legs held him down effortlessly while his hands tried digging into my back and sides but I wouldn't let go. He was a rat caught in my coils. With my nails digging in his neck, I began to pull and twist. Eventually I ripped his head off, his body bursting seconds after. I sat in the puddle of gunk, a little devastated, but Robbie quickly brought me around. He grabbed me by my jacket and threw me back towards the wall. I hit it hard, shifting the bricks. I fell over holding my dislocated shoulder. I pushed myself up just as he reached me, punching me twice before tossing me again. I fell on some wooden slates which broke under me. I snatched one, pulled it loose from the nails that kept it together, and rammed it into Robbie's chest when he charged. He burst in a shower of blood and I quickly got to my feet, searching for Nikolai while I forced my bones back in place. A puddle on the ground told me he already took down one, but where was he? He appeared suddenly, thrown into another car. Ryder was kicking his ass. He sneered down at him before catching my eyes. With a mocking wave he ran at vampire speed towards Tori. Suddenly, I was seeing red.

"Ryder!" I yelled, trying to catch up with him. He busted the glass on her car and I heard her scream. She tried to get in the back seat to escape but he grabbed her ankle which prompted her to kick him in the face. He reeled back and growled his anger, yanking her close and grabbing her by the hair. I pushed myself faster, eyes locked on his fangs descending on her. No one touched what was mine. I grabbed him by the neck and he let her go to quickly disarm me. I shoved him away and then tried to attack while he was in motion but he sprung forward. The wooden slate missed its mark and buried in the car. I jabbed down on his arm to crack it, pulled the slate free, spun around, and brought it hard against his head. It broke and he fell over the back of the car. With the piece I had left in hand I staked him, his blood painting the whole back of the car when he burst. Small growls rumbled through my chest and out my mouth. I closed my eyes to try and calm down but I couldn't until a soft hand touched my cheek.

"They're gone, Jade. Relax," she soothed, her palm now pressed to my cheek. I leaned into her touch with a sigh.

"No one's allowed to touch you. You're mine," I stated, holding her own face in my hands. She smiled softly and nodded before dropping her hand. I let her go and yanked off my jacket so that the mess was inside. I used the clean side that was now on the outside to wipe at her face where my hands streaked blood on her.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"It's ok," she murmured. She stopped me and then reached up to grip behind my head and kiss me hard. A growled groan left my lips at the force and conviction she put into the kiss. When she pulled away I was actually dazed.

"I…thank you," she whispered, her breath on my lips. I licked the taste of her off my lips and then kissed her again, slow and sweet.

"No problem," I mumbled after pulling away. She smiled and it brought one to my face too. We let each other go to assess the damage. Tori helped me remove the glass in my side since it was inserted at an odd angle that I couldn't reach. I braced myself on the car and she grabbed a hold of it to slide it out in one good tug. I clenched my teeth but felt much better once it was out. She dropped it and I shot her a reassuring quirk of my lips when Nikolai came jogging over.

"Are you two ok?" he checked.

"Yeah. What about the rich snobs over there?" I replied.

"Jade," Tori reprimanded lightly. I rolled my eyes.

"They're fine, thanks to you," he answered, smiling fondly at me. I always could make people like me despite my abrasive rudeness.

"So will I be seeing you around?" he inquired.

"Well, it looks like Tori will be working with them, so, yeah. You'll most likely be seeing me again. Don't man handle me next time," I replied, hands on my hips.

"Ok, then I'll be seeing you, little devil. Don't get into too much trouble," he cautioned.

"I'll try not to," I said with a nod. He held out a hand for Tori to shake.

"Don't let this one get away," he told her. She blushed and glanced at me before looking back at him and nodding.

"I won't," she confirmed. He saluted me and then returned to the two producers.

"He doesn't have to tell you that," I remarked, turning away to toss my jacket in the back seat.

"Huh?" Tori said, lost to what I meant.

"At this point I'd never leave you. There's no place I'd rather be," I said, honesty in every word. Tori seemed to be caught speechless so I just chuckled and leaned on the open front door, hands folded under my chin.

"Want me to drive? You look a little shaken," I observed. She nodded and walked around to the passenger side. I slipped in the car and waited for her to buckle up before backing out. I stayed off the main street as much as I could, seeing as our car looked like a fucking murder victim, and parked in the driveway. When I turned off the car she started talking.

"He called you little devil. What's up with that?" she wondered. I shrugged.

"Random nickname he liked, I guess," I replied.

"Seems fitting," she remarked, a sly smile on her face.

"Yeah, and why is that?" I muttered, leaning in close to brush her cheek with my nose.

"With the things you do to me, it's obvious," she mumbled flirtatiously.

"Then I'm about to make good on my nickname," I husked, my hand sliding over her thigh to squeeze lightly. I moved to slip under her dress when I felt the tug, the call to Willa. I pulled away and looked at the house to see my maker standing on the porch.

"What is it?" Tori asked, brushing my cheek.

"Willa," I replied, keeping my eyes on her. Tori turned in the direction I was looking. Willa smiled in that friendly way I admired and waved at us. Tori hastily composed herself, like a teen caught by their parent. I only laughed, shook my head, and got out of the car. I jogged over to Willa who pulled me into a firm embrace.

"Jade, what the hell happened? I sensed you were in danger and came running. I was trying to wait for you here because I didn't want to get in the way, but then everything went quiet and I know I would feel if you met the true death but I just wasn't sure so I called you-" she babbled. I pressed a hand to her mouth to silence her.

"I'm fine," I stated. Her eyes studied me and then she was off again as soon as I dropped my hand.

"Fine? You're a mess! Look at you!" she pointed out.

"To be fair, most of this isn't my blood," I pacified her.

"Tell me everything," she requested. Just then Tori made it onto the porch and knew that there would be a long talk. She invited Willa inside and we all entered. Tori and I took a shower first before she turned in for the night. She wouldn't get much sleep but I could tell she was tired and needed it. I tucked her in bed and she gave me a gentle kiss. She then brought her wrist to my lips, insisting that I feed to get my strength back, and held it there until I agreed. I drank less than what I usually took, closed up the bite wound, and told her to get some sleep. I returned to the living room and told Willa the whole thing once I was seated. It took until daylight to get it all out. She was glad I was okay and asked to sleep here until night time. I made sure she was safe to sleep on the couch and then entered Tori's room. I slipped in bed, right behind her, and placed my hand on her hip. I slid down over her stomach and then let my eyes close. Willa was ready to go when I woke up. I found her sitting at the kitchen table with Tori across from her drinking coffee.

"You're leaving," I stated. It wasn't a question. She sighed as she stood to walk over and take me by the hand.

"Yes. I still have a lot of things to do," she told me.

"Things? What kind of things and maybe I'll let you go this time," I teased. She laughed and shook her head before her smile fell.

"I'm helping Eric," she confessed.

"I thought you hated him," I replied.

"I do. Well, I did, but then I realized everything my father did under that bitch, Sarah Newlin. If it wasn't for her we wouldn't have tainted Tru Blood, or Hep-V, or any of the mess that happened in the first place. I want to do everything I can to make up for my father's mistakes. We may not have shared the same views but I still loved him and he was still my father," she elucidated. I gazed into her pained and searching eyes.

"I understand. Tell that prick I'm still behaving will you? And get him to set me up with some kinda discount for New Blood. I'm his grand-progeny. I should get something, dammit," I complained good-naturedly. Her smile returned and I was happy to see it.

"Ok, I'll see what I can do. He doesn't exactly listen to people. He's more of the making orders type, but I'll try," she replied.

"Good, then I'll see around," I said in farewell.

"Bye Jade," she responded. We hugged and she kissed my cheek then she was gone again. I sighed heavily and Tori walked up to wrap her arms around my middle, her chin on my shoulder.

"You still haven't shown me why your nickname fits," she teased, nipping at my ear to try and distract me, no doubt. I laughed and spun around to sweep her off her feet.

"Shit, now how could I forget that? Allow me," I replied, kissing her as I took her to the bedroom. I wasted no time baring her beautiful body and thoroughly satisfying her before I allowed her to even touch me. By that time she was begging to return the favor. Her anticipation made her ministrations slow and torturous but burning with desire. She ravished my body and built a rising flame inside me that consumed me when I finally fell over the edge, crying out her name. Her lips found mine again and kissed me with fervor. She pulled away and I gazed lovingly into her eyes. She was irresistible. From her tousled chestnut locks, to her sexy smirk, to the way her eyes seemed to burrow into mine. She made me feel so fucking loved. I never felt this good before, and suddenly, she had to know.

"I love you, Vega," I stated, truly meaning it with all I had. She brushed my hair back and rested her warm hand on my cold cheek.

"I love you too, Jade," she replied in return. I pulled her close to me and buried my face in her neck. My lips graced her skin and she shivered.

"I'm yours," she whispered, her sultry voice spurring me into a longing groan. My grip on her tightened and my fangs broke skin. She moaned and held my head in place, her body arching. With her hot blood on my tongue, her voice in my ear, and her searing body up against my own I felt like this was heaven on Earth. I pulled away and she directed me to her mouth, my bloody lips meeting hers. There was no going back. I wasn't ever going to leave her side. I was hooked like a fucking fish and I never wanted to be set free. Being with her, well, it was truly the only place I wanted to be.

,~TB~,


End file.
